


a perfectly good evening

by junhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhao/pseuds/junhao
Summary: valentine’s day isn’t the best holiday of the year in minghao’s opinion, and he would rather be at home instead of working on that dreaded holiday, but at least he has junhui.junhui makes it all worth it.





	a perfectly good evening

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was: _"Hello~ Can you write domestically cute boyfriends Junhao having a lazy day in bed together? Thank you ^^”_
> 
> hehe so i completely skipped the bed part and i hope that the couch can suffice, but if not, i’m sorry i didn’t follow the prompt exactly ;;;
> 
> i headcanon minghao to be the type to really hate valentine’s day, and christmas on occasion, and working at walgreens around the holidays is always horrible tbh. anyway, soft junhao cuddles, i needed that.
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/170893960749/a-perfectly-good-evening)

Pink and red balloons are all but burned into Minghao's retinas. Or at least, it feels like it.

And it's not like Minghao makes a habit of bemoaning the entire existence of Valentine's Day. Generally, he doesn't give two shits about the dreaded holiday.

However, most of the time on Valentine’s Day he isn't working at Walgreens, manning the register and answering stupid questions about the different kinds of chocolates they stock. It’s beyond irritating, but at least it's the morning shift instead of the night shifts that he usually covers due to school.

Besides, when he finally clocks out of work, catches his bus, and trudges up the stairs to his apartment, Junhui is napping on the living room couch and that makes his day a whole lot better.

Minghao takes off his jacket then toes off his shoes and closes the door behind him before the cold can bother his boyfriend. Junhui doesn't wake, but he does mumble something under his breath and shivers the tiniest bit.

Junhui is still sleeping on the couch when Minghao walks towards the hallway closest then returns with a blanket that he promptly drapes over his boyfriend's sleeping form. The elder mumbles something again, smiling a little before his face goes completely slack again and Minghao smiles. He then leans down to press a soft kiss to the elder’s temple while he thinks of all the _other_ times he's come home to find this exact scene waiting for him when he does.

After that, Minghao heads towards the bathroom and showers, letting the warm water soothe his tired muscles and his bad mood. He doesn't stay under the stream for too long though, couch cuddles are calling to him after all. So after scrubbing soap into his skin and massaging shampoo into his hair, then rinsing it all off, Minghao steps out and wraps a towel around his waist as he walks towards their bedroom. There he dresses in a long sleeve, sweats and a pair of Junhui’s fuzzy socks.

His socked feet make soft _swish_ ing sounds as he pads across the floor, rubbing the towel into his hair before he dumps it in the hamper with his work clothes. The heating isn’t on ー not that it ever really was to begin with since its _expensive_ ー but Minghao knows of something even warmer than central heating.

Junhui.

Minghao pauses as he stands over the couch, watching his boyfriend carefully. Junhui’s mouth is parted and it almost sounds like he’s snoring, but Minghao can’t be too sure when their cat starts purring from the armchair to his left. Junhui smiles vaguely at the sound, shifting on the couch until his back is pressed right into the cushions and Minghao kneels down so he can run a soothing hand through the elder’s hair. He uses two fingers to brush Junhui’s bangs out of his face then cups Junhui’s cheek with his other palm, content to just feel the softness of his face underneath his rough touch.

Junhui’s breathing evens out as Minghao lifts the blanket and slides in beside him, pressing himself close so that it’d be easy for Junhui to nestle into his embrace and share his body heat with Minghao while asleep. Minghao keeps watching him, yawning a little when their cat jumps onto his lap, curling up right there and purring again as Minghao pets her.

She’s a pretty thing, a stray Junhui picked up a few months ago when it was raining out and much too cold for any living thing to be outside. Minghao had grumbled about their lease not allowing pets for a week or two until she curled up on his lap one night while they were watching a movie and Minghao began to pet her without even having to think about it. After that, Junhui had worn a smug look for an entire month before he stopped making a Big Deal out of Minghao deciding he did like cats after all. Junhui has bathed her, fed her, then groomed her himself when he realized just how shaggy her fur really was and it was cute how well Junhui took care of her.

It’s still cute actually, but Minghao does his best to not dwell on that while he scratches that spot behind her ear that turns her into a purring machine and shifts around when Junhui tries rolling halfway on top of him. Their cat remains unbothered though and Minghao continues to pet her as he props Junhui’s head on his arm.

“Mm,” Junhui mumbles under his breath, nuzzling firmly into Minghao’s side.

Minghao chuckles, pinching Junhui’s hip when he swings a leg over Minghao’s waist and ends up dislodging their cat from her resting place. She _harrumphs_ away and jumps to the ground, curling up under the coffee table instead as Junhui really begins to move. He’s all elbows and splayed limbs and Minghao laughs outright once the elder’s eyelashes flutter open and he freezes as soon as he catches sight of Minghao.

“Hey, sleepyhead. Had a good nap?” Minghao teases, a smile spread wide across his face.

Junhui blinks again then smiles slowly, leaning up to press a kiss to Minghao’s jaw. “Yep. Welcome home and Happy Valentine's Day.”

Minghao snorts, not putting in any effort to roll his eyes but Junhui only continues to smile, kissing Minghao’s cheek this time. “Don’t mention that cursed holiday right now.”

“Ah, yeah. How was work, babe?” Junhui laughs, nuzzling into Minghao’s chest as he settles himself into a more comfortable position where they can both fit on the couch.

“The next time I see chocolate will be _too soon,”_ is Minghao’s response.

Junhui laughs.

“Yeah, bet it will be,” Junhui murmurs after a little while. “But anyway, I love you. Happy Valentine's Day!”

Minghao rolls his eyes and sighs, looking up at the ceiling when he says, “I love you too...Happy Valentine's Day.”

Junhui nuzzles him ferociously afterward, grinning from ear to ear and Minghao can't fight the matching grin that lights up his own face as well.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! yell at me on [tumblr](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com)!
> 
> happy vday!


End file.
